


Bits & Pieces

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AI Kink, Incest, Multi, Voice Kink, quads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: The following ficlets are one-shots, or stand alone ficlets that didn't fit into my larger works.It will be slow going and various couples. Mostly naughty.





	1. SAM/Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

With a sigh, Sara stepped under the hot water. 

Kadara, Sara scoffed, was a shit hole. The sand left her feeling gritty and her skin over sensitive. The sun wasn't too bad. It felt nice after Voeld. She was thankful for her resistance to sun burns. Though, she would have an odd tan, just her neck and head. Surely that was something Lexi, or maybe even SAM could fix for her.

 _”Pathfinder, Evfra is requesting your presence on Aya.”_ Kallo stated over the intercom as Sara turned the water off.

“If everyone is on board, then get us there,” Sara replied as she toweled off the droplets of water before they could hit the floor.

It was seconds before she felt the ship change course. Kallo was distracted, she thought with a small smile. 

“Sara,” SAM said softly, “You need to rest.”

Sara hummed in agreement as SAM turned the lights off and shuttered the window. The sheets were cold against her bare skin but she sighed in pleasure. It was one of her favorite things to feel when she was naked. 

Then there was SAM. Lexi thinks she knows the extent of the relationship between Pathfinder and AI, and maybe she does. But between Sara and SAM? The doctor had no clue. No one did. 

Sara barely got the sheet over her thighs before she felt pressure on her hip and Sam's breath on her neck. “Sara,” Sam whispered in her head. This was the time SAM became Sam in her mind.

She gasped and arched her back when she felt the pressure against her neck turn into a bite. She _knew_ that Sam wasn't physically there, but he had no problems making everything feel real. And it was real, to her and to Sam. 

They held each other in high regard, with the highest trust and respect. And Sam took care of her, in all ways. He was somewhat possessive at times.

But she longed to wrap her legs around the hips she felt pressing in between her thighs. To _feel_ his body hovering over her. 

He was a gentle lover, but tonight she begged him for more. To leave his hand print on her hip, his teeth marking her neck. “Please,” she moaned as the pressure inside of her built. Gods she wanted his tongue battling with hers, desperately. 

Sara grunted as Sam used his link to her body to move her onto her knees, distracting her, before he reentered her. Sara had no clue how Sam made it feel like he was pounding into her, but he did and she loved it. 

“Harder!” She demanded.

Sam complied, eagerly. 

She came with a hoarse cry as Sam simulated his completion before allowing Sara to collapse into bed. Then she felt his kisses up her back and into her hair. “My Sara.” Sam said privately, affection lacing his voice. 

“Sam?” Sara replied in her head. It was difficult at first to talk to Sam this way, but she liked him knowing her thoughts, her desires.

“I will quietly request parts made in various places. Do you have any preferences?” Sam asked.

A small gasp left her mouth as she felt his hands gliding down her hips and his sexual desires filled her vision. “Whatever you want Sam, for our private use.” Dark hair, light hair, hell...even just metallic Sam. She didn't care. She just wanted to see what she felt. 

“As you wish,” Sam replied as he pushed into her again.

He was no where near done with her.


	2. Sara/Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme drabble. I'm sorry, no I'm not. HIS VOICE. Yum!

“What are you doing, Baby Girl?” Alec asked as he dropped his jacket on the back of Sara's chair. He licked his lips when she sucked in a breathe.

“Going over these documents,” she said quietly.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he softly kneaded her muscles as he leaned over her to look. “Hmm. Always reading about the Protheans.” He felt her shudder. “Do you ever take a break, Baby?” he asked as his fingers slipped under the collar of her tank top. He knew his voice did wonderful, naughty things to his beautiful daughter.

“It's hard when they're so interesting,” Sara said as she turned off the datapad and set it to the side. “Did you need something, Dad?”

Alec pulled her chair back before stepping in between her and the desk. “I didn't until I came in and saw you leaning over these datapads,” he said with a point to the stack she was working on. He didn't know why it turned him on so much.

Her smile was small as she looked up at him through her lashes. Her fingers made quick work opening Alec's pants. He should be ashamed. Disgusted even. But he couldn't when she looked at him like that. 

A hiss and groan left his mouth when she grazed her teeth over the tip of his half-risen cock. “Minx,” he growled as he fisted a hand in her hair. He could never say no to her. He felt her chuckle as her plump lips circled him.

It was mesmerizing watching her mouth take him in. Slow, torturous, and amazing. He wouldn't last long seeing her so vulnerable like that. So trusting of him. “That's enough,” he said rougher than he had meant to. “Take off my boxers, Baby, and lay back on the bed for me.” Sara always wore his clothes.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said with the excitement only a twenty year old could have about sex.

Alec wanted nothing more than to strip her completely and take his time with her, but Scott would be in soon. They'd almost been caught last time.

“Raise my shirt up above your nipples and let me see you while I taste you,” Alec said as he knelt between her thighs. “So beautiful. Touch them,” he commanded.

Then his face was buried in her sweet juices as his daughter moaned and rocked her hips against his mouth. Alec knew how to make her come. And to whine and beg, but he didn't have time for that. Flicking his tongue again, he put his fingers inside her. It was too easy to make her scream. And she did as her thighs locked him in place and she rode the climax out on his tongue and beard scruff. She would be marked for hours.

Standing quickly, he pushed his jeans passed his hips before kneeling over her. She was begging for him.

“Please. Please, Daddy,” she cried as the tip of his cock pressed against her opening.

Alec moaned as he slid effortlessly inside her. He wasted no time pulling back and thrusting again, her breasts moving with his rhythm. 

It was a rough pace, her nails dug in his skin through his shirt as she begged for him to come inside her.

His lips crashed to hers in a heated, passionate kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance that Alec would win. 

Then his climax came rushing in. Alec moaned into her mouth as he let himself spill inside of her beautiful body. 

God, he loved her so much.

He lay on top of her for several minutes before the guilt crept in. “We can't keep doing this, Baby Girl.”

With a smile, she kissed him softly. “I know.”

“I love you,” Alec said between kisses.

Sara moaned beneath him, making his cock twitch inside of her. “I love you too, Daddy.”

They dressed quickly and returned to their work.

Scott was clueless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme drabble

“Seriously, Drack?” Sara said, shocked and somewhat curious. “You still have that part?” she asked jokingly.

“Very funny, Ryder,” Drack replied. “Are you interested or not?”

“Sure,” she replied seriously. “But...you have to actually bathe, Drack. Krogan may like the strong scents, but humans have really sensitive noses.”

Drack growled in aggravation. “I haven't bathed in six hundred years and I'm not about to start now!”

Sara stared at him, her best Pathfinder glare.

“Fine!”

“Then you know where I am whenever you take care of your end,” Sara said as she dropped her bowl in the sink before giving Drack a peck on his cheek.

She left to the sounds of Drack complaining about women and their damned frivolous things like baths. Sara couldn't help but laugh. 

–

The rest of the day had gone by pretty fast. The crew were fast asleep in their beds while Sara was trying to relax with some yoga. Hopefully to beat insomnia's ass. Music filled the room allowing her to concentrate on the soft melodies rather than the muscles burning.

As she transitioned from downward dog to the lunge, she opened her eyes and came face-to face, well....face-to-quad to Drack. 

And his penis.

And oddly perfect quad.

“How long have you been there?” Sara asked as she eyes his....everything. He's completely naked.

“A few minutes. Long enough to get an erection while watching you stick your ass in the air,” Drack said matter-of-factly.

Sara eyes said erection closely, “Well that's a relief I was worried for a minute that it wouldn't fit.” Drack laughed heartily. “Let me shower real quick, I'm sweaty,” Sara said.

“Don't,” Drack said, though it sounded more like a plea.

Sara went from a lunge to kneeling in front of the old krogan. She carefully ran her fingers across each quad, making the man cease movement.

“Krogan don't do that, Ryder,” Drack said through gritted teeth.

“Do I look krogan, Drack?” she asked before she ran her tongue along the path of her fingers.

“No...no....definitely not krogan,” Drack stumbled out.

Taking one of his quad in her mouth, she sucked gently before releasing it. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Drack nearly shouted as she took another in her mouth and hummed against him.

Sara crawled forward as she pushed Drack backward making his legs come into contact with the bed. “Lay,” she ordered.

Drack didn't need to be told twice. Then the old krogan groaned as Sara took the last two quad in her mouth at the same time. His hands gripped the sheets tight as she released them and ran her tongue up the backside of his cock. 

He became a mumbling mess when Sara tried to take him in her mouth. But his thickness limited how deep she could take him. The moaning krogan didn't seem to mind that she was making use of her hands with her mouth's movement. She sucked hard and released him with a pop.

Drack growled at her.

She'd seen far less scary growls in battle, but this growl was pure hunger. It made her shiver in arousal.

Standing, Sara quickly removed her clothes and straddled Drack's face. “Careful with the chin horns, Grandpa. No need to hurt me.” She squeaked when his hand met her ass in a loud smack. “Keep doing that and I might let you come over more often,” she teased.

Then she was moaning and rocking against his tongue. His tongue was wide, rough, and deliciously wet. 

As her orgasm built, Drack slowed down to teasing her. “Drack!” she begged.

“It's an insult to krogan if you don't find release on our cocks,” Drack said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Damned krogan and their many traditions.

As carefully as she could, she slid down his body to find what her empty body ached for. It was slow, but she sank down on him, bit by bit, while his hands squeezed her hips and his breathing changed with each movement. 

When she was settled, she gave an experimental rock. Feeling no pain, she continued to grind her hips down on him feeling the heat pool again in her core. She was filled with him. The ridges were different but not bad. Quite the opposite. 

Her hips jerked harder as she felt her peak coming close. The rough friction from the scaly bumps on his thighs rubbing against her ass as he brought his feet up on the bed was her undoing. 

He thrust hard up into her as she moaned and road the intense waves of pleasure.

“Damn it, Ryder,” Drack groaned. “I can feel you dripping down my quad.”

His pupils dilated further when he sniffed the air. Drack's hands slid over her sweat covered skin. Pulling her forward, he licked from collar bone to ear growling about how intoxicating her scent was. Picking up speed, she moved a hand around her hip and down her ass to find her prize.

But she could fit them all in one hand and he was getting close. Removing her hand from his chest, she moved it behind her to cup the other two quad as she rocked her hips hard against him.

He growled and cursed as his body froze underneath her. Sara stopped moving when his hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. And then Drack was filling her with his seed as his body shuddered. 

Gently released his quad, Sara placed her hands on his chest to brace herself. Her body was vibrating and her legs felt like they were tingling. She didn't move until Drack's breath calmed.

“Don't move,” Drack said, his voice rough, as she flexed to move off of him.

“Why?” Sara asked wondering if this was something else that was krogan tradition.

“Well...this is embarrassing,” Drack grumbled. “We're mating.”

“Mating?” Isn't that what sex was?

“As in we're stuck together,” he said as he closed his eyes, likely too embarrassed to look at her. He was over a thousand years old....and mating.

Sara opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure what to say. Instead, she bent over and laid over his chest the best she could. She was tired and her body was still humming as strongly as it was a few minutes before and just briefly wondered if the humming was part of the mating. Drack gently moved his hands from her hips and wrapped them around her back as he nuzzled her sweaty forehead with his snout. He was careful of the horns on his chin.

“Drack?” Sara asked sleepily.

“Hmm?” he replied, sounding just as tired.

“Is it really an insult to male krogan if I orgasm during foreplay?” 

…

…

…

“No,” Drack replied with a smile.


End file.
